


Searching For a Story

by AnimeLover21



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover21/pseuds/AnimeLover21
Summary: A/N
Kudos: 4





	Searching For a Story

Hello,

First - I AM planning to write a Spirited Away story XD It's in the middle stages.

Second - I'm CURRENTLY looking for a fanfiction story I read a LONG time ago. If ANYONE knows who wrote it OR where to find it, that would be AWESOME. I don't remember the name, I just remember that Chihiro had an older brother named Toranosuke and her parents die on a beach or something and she has water powers or something too. 

It was a GREAT story and I NEED to find it again.


End file.
